susaki story
by susaki uchimura
Summary: esta es la historia de un niño llamado susaki, y todas las cosas que le pasaran a futuro en el dojo kamilla
1. Chapter 1

(Un fondo blanco completo en el que se ven dos personas hablando, en un lugar en que el espacio y el tiempo no existen)

Sombra- Susaki quien eres?  
Que haces en este lugar?  
Donde esta tu familia?

Susaki- pero yo...  
(comienza a desesperarse)  
aquí estoy, estoy con ellos..

Sombra- estas seguro?  
Mira a tu lado, que ves?

Susaki- (mirando a su lado)

(En mitad de una guerra, ve a su familia siendo asesinada mientras el estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos)

susaki- esto no puede ser verdad  
salgan de mi cabeza!

Sombra- debes aprender a aceptar tu pasado..

Susaki- esto nunca ha pasado, ese no soy yo  
(llorando) 

sombra- algún día lo comprenderás...

susaki- comprender que?...  
--------------------------------------------- 

(un joven llamado susaki despierta de repente, y se cubre la cara con una mano..)

susaki- el mismo sueño!  
Que será?  
Que tiene que ver conmigo?

Madre- susaki, hoy empiezan tus clases de  
kendo en el dojo kamilla..  
Sera mejor que te levantes, la  
puntualidad es importante..

Susaki- madre, que será el extraño sueño que  
me atormenta todas las noches...

madre- (cambiando el tema) desayuna rápido,  
no querrás llegar tarde el primer  
día de clases..

Susaki- tienes razon madre, me preparo y me  
voy..   
(Pensando para si) porque mi madre  
siempre trata de evadir el tema?

Madre- (pensando para si) si este niño se  
entera de la verdad, no sabría que  
hacer...


	2. Chapter 2

(Susaki va saliendo de su casa, mientras su madre la saluda desde la puerta.) 

susaki- Adiós madre.( tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, producto de sus nuevas clases)

madre- adiós, cuídate...

(susaki prosigue su camino, mirando el paisaje, y la gente trabajando...) 

persona1- cuidado niño

susaki- mil disculpas

persona2- niño no te cruces...

susaki- lo siento, lo siento mucho...

killua- córrete de mi camino

susaki- perdone..  
Pero creo que usted se ha puesto en  
el mío...

killua- quien te crees que eres..?  
Hablas con el nuevo alumno de la  
escuela kamilla...

susaki- si?  
Mucho gusto soy susaki, tu compañero  
de clases.

Killua- ja!  
Un debilucho como tú?  
Nunca lograras superarme...!

Susaki- eso es algo que solo la práctica  
comprobara. 

Killua- no me desafíes...  
y quítate de mi camino...

susaki- bueno me corro...  
No llevo las horas de ver que tan  
bueno eres...

killua- cuidado con lo que deseas...  
se puede volver una pesadilla para  
ti 

susaki- te veré después...

killua- acabare con el!  
Y deseara nunca haberme conocido...


	3. Chapter 3

(Susaki llega por fin a la escuela después de una corrida de tres capítulos a lo supercampeones)

susaki- (cansado) uf... por fin llegue  
voy a ver quienes son mis compañeros 

killua- ha! llegaste, estorbo...

kouga- hola como estas...?

Susaki- bien...  
a que vino eso killua? 

Killua- ya sabes a que me refiero...  
solo eres una bosta en mi camino..

Kouga- no te preocupes, es así con todos los  
que llegamos..

Susaki- (contento)gracias...  
no te preocupes ya tuve la  
oportunidad de hablar con el,  
y no es una mala persona.

Kouga- (sorprendido)de que hablas? 

Susaki- se nota que puede llegar a ser un  
gran amigo... 

kouga- (riéndose) donde tienes la cabeza?  
Bueno, no se de donde sacas esa idea

kaoru- a clases!

(Killua, kouga, y susaki, se dirigen al dojo de entrenamiento..)

killua- vamos a luchar, sensei?  
Quiero demostrarle mi poder...

Kaoru- que?'!

Killua- demostrar mi fuerza...

kaoru- el estilo kamilla kashin, es para la  
defensa, y no para el ataque...

killua- entonces para que me sirve este  
estilo tan insignificante?

Kaoru- ya veras!  
(Se le acerca y le pega con mas que  
ganas)  
y como castigo todos deberán limpiar  
el dojo, 5 días a la semana... 

kouga- pero ma...

kaoru- 6 días...! 

susaki- no la hagas enfadar...

kaoru- lo escuche, un mes...

kouga- demonios, porque nos tenía que pasar  
a nosotros...

kaoru- ya saben a partir de mañana, quiero  
verlos limpiar el dojo...

susaki- pero por que nosotros..?

Kaoru- porque ustedes deben aprender a ser  
un equipo...y actuar como uno..!

kaoru hasta mañana..!


End file.
